Atreus
Atreus is the son of Kratos and Laufey and the deuteragonist of ''God of War''. To the Giants, he is known as Loki. Biography Early Life Atreus was conceived between the Greek demigod Kratos and a Giant native of Jötunheimr named Laufey, whom he called "Faye." He was a sickly child and only recently grew healthy enough to travel. His past has not been extensively revealed, but it is implied that he and his mother lived without Kratos for a time, as Kratos himself was unsure of the boy's hunting ability and, in accordance with Faye's wishes, did not teach him to hunt himself. Kratos eventually returned home, and it is shown that Faye had passed away sometime later, although the causes are still unknown. Shortly after his mother's death, Atreus begins learning to hunt and kill with his father. Kratos also teaches him to fight, with the boy taking up an assistant role using his electrified arrows. But unlike Kratos, Atreus is not a born killer and seems to hesitate at the prospect of ending a life, even one of a monster attacking his father. He is, however, willing to fight. God of War (2018) The boy and his father began a quest to take his mother's ashes to the highest peak of the Nordic Realm. After spreading his mother's ashes with his father, he asked him why he was referred to as "Loki" on the wall drawings they found earlier which depicted their journey. Kratos then told him that his mother wanted to call him Loki, and speculated that this is the name she told the Frost Giants. However, Kratos goes on and says he convinced her to let him be named Atreus instead. Kratos tells his son that his namesake was a great Spartan warrior who, unlike most Spartans, was happy and filled with life. During and after battles, he would fill his fellow Spartans with hope. When he was killed in battle, Kratos himself carried him back to Sparta on his shield and personally buried him. Kratos wanted his son to be named Atreus because he fills him with joy. Atreus was amazed by this account, commenting that his father actually told him a good story. Weapons & Powers *'Talon Bow' - Atreus wields a bow and, provided he isn't distracted, is an accurate archer. After receiving the bowstring enchanted with Alfheim's magic and powering it up with the light of Alfheim, Atreus reactivate the magic of the elves contained within certain elven architecture. After having the bow enchanted with the properties of a dragon's tooth, it gained the ability to fire lightning arrows. Atreus also received arrows made from Mistletoe but most of them were destroyed by Freya because (unbeknownst to both Atreus and Kratos) mistletoe is able to break the spell of immortality placed on Freya’s son Baldur. * '''Faye's Knife (formerly)': In addition to the bow he wields, Atreus also wields a knife that once belonged to his mother Faye. He uses it as a secondary weapon and has used it to kill a deer. The knife was destroyed after it was used to save his father from being killed by a trap when he stabbed the knife into a gear mechanism. *'Atreus' Knife': After Atreus sacrificed his mother's knife to save his father, he received a new knife from his father. The new knife was one of the two knives that Kratos made the day Atreus was born. It was made of a mix of metals from Kratos' homeland and metals from the lands they were currently in. One of the pair of knives was made for Kratos himself and the other knife was made to be given to Atreus the day he was ready to wield it. Atreus notes that the knife is much better than the Faye's Knife. *'Superhuman Stamina' - While not as great as his father, Atreus has tremendous stamina and is able to run long distances through the forest while showing no signs of fatigue. *'Omnilingualism' - In addition to the languages taught to him by his mother, Atreus has the innate talent to understand written and spoken languages he has never heard of or read before by tracing their connections. With language ciphers, Atreus can quickly learn how to read the Niflheim and Muspelheim languages. Given a jar of wine from Kratos' homeland, Atreus was able to learn how to read some of the words in Greek. Even Mimir, the smartest man in the nine realms, takes note of Arteus' linguistic capabilities for someone of his age. **He can even understand some animals, as he understood what Brok's beast-of-burden was feeling and could hear the giant turtle above Freya's house and understand that his name was Chaurli. **He could understand the native language spoken by the dwarves and dark elves. **He was also able to understand a soul that had trapped itself inside of a magical ring, who had placed himself there to escape from a soul eater. **He was able to put together a sentence in the dead language of the World Serpent despite only hearing it a handful of times. *'Spartan Rage' : Atreus attempted to use Spartan Rage when Modi tried to kill his father and mocked his mother, but due to his lack of experience and physical prowess, he collapses soon after from the stress. *'Superhuman Senses' - He states on many occasions that he can sense others and their emotions, including their power, and can hear voices because of this ability. Possibly due to his giant heritage, he was able to dream of the future. *'Durability' - Atreus can withstand numerous injuries, falling great distances and landing without breaking any bones. He also withstood a powerful punch from Baldur during the last battle against him. Personality Atreus is a happy and curious child who is kind to others when he engages in conversation with them, believing that he should help people whether they be living or dead. He is fond of exploring and learning Norse mythology, particularly from Mimir and Freya. When he was a child, Atreus learned various Norse languages and hunting from his mother. However, his gentle disposition initially made him hesitant to take a life, whether it was an innocent deer or a troll that attacked his father. Despite this, Atreus constantly tries to prove to his father that he can handle himself. It is implied that he feels unwanted by his father, and that this sense of rejection is what drives him to become a better warrior. Atreus has many flaws stemming from his youth and inexperience, but seems to have also inherited some of his father's negative traits, most notably his rage and overconfidence. When Atreus learns about his godhood, it slowly begins to change him due to a misunderstanding of what it means to be a god, in conjunction with his father’s desire for him to be better. At this point, he grows cocky and impulsive, often charging recklessly into battle without hesitation. Soon he has no problem taking a life, such as when he kills Modi, believing that being a god gives him the right to do anything he wants. It also makes him very careless in battle. This is evident during a fight with Baldur: Atreus disobeys his father's orders to stand back, eventually causing the two to be teleported to Hel. After being lectured by Kratos on the meaning of being a god, Atreus returns to his former personality, for the most part. After witnessing Baldur's attempt to kill his own mother and learning the truth about Kratos’ past, Atreus becomes much more humble. He is repulsed by the idea of the cycle of patricide after having learned of his grandfather Zeus' death at the hands of Kratos. Despite learning about his godhood he still retains his childlike qualities. He also retains his compassion as seen when he tries to protect Kratos during the final battle against Baldur. Another thing of note is his continued devotion to his father. Atreus didn't seem disturbed or put off by his father's admission of killing one of his own family, and perhaps saw this as his father finally opening up to him. Atreus continued to be by his side as they spread the ashes of his mother and continued to talk to him. Appearance Atreus is a young boy with red hair and a scarred face. He has light freckling and his eyes are an icy blue. He is dressed in leathers and hides of fur. He comes up to his father's hip and looks to be around ten years of age. Trivia *Atreus is the first child of Kratos to be born after the death of the Olympian Gods and not be born in Greece. *He was not initially aware of his father's status as a Demigod and just assumed his father was very strong, never being surprised at his physical feats. Upon learning of his father's previous status as a god and heritage, Atreus changes in personality to be much more cold and callous as it slowly began to corrupt him. This visibly disturbs Kratos, this being the very reason why Kratos was hesitant to reveal his status as a god in the first place. Kratos only revealed his status as a god to Atreus after Mimir stating that if Kratos did not reveal this to him it might cause more damage to Atreus' personality in the future. **While Kratos does eventually tell Atreus of him being a god and killing his own father, It is unknown if he will ever tell him the full story about his past, including his first wife and child. *Before the Sony Livecast on June 14, 2016, ''Charlie ''was the codename Atreus received. **The giant tortoise that they meet later on in the game is named Charlie or Chaurli. *Atreus is partially based on Creative Director Cory Barlog's own son. Aspects of the game like Atreus having to translate Old Norse to Kratos were inspired by real-life situations he had with his son. *Like his Father and Uncle, he has markings on the left side of his face. Though very faint, the markings look similar to both his Father's tattoo and Uncle's birthmark. *Like Deimos, Atreus is a partner who only attacks on Kratos's command. *After learning of his godhood, he asks his father if he can transform into an animal, such as a wolf. Both Greek and Nordic gods had powers to shapeshift into animals. This is also a foreshadowing of his true identity as Loki, the Norse God of Mischief who is capable of shapeshifting. * Despite his other name being Loki, Atreus is never shown to be especially mischievous. * There are many reasons why Atreus is indeed Loki and not just named after someone else; aside from his mother being Laufey, Kratos would have reservations of having his child be named after a god and he has shown no resentment or ill will towards the decision. *The A.I. for Atreus changes as the main story continues. After being told of his godhood, he starts attacking enemies by himself with his knife and even firing arrows without Kratos saying so. If he is angry at Kratos, Arteus will not help him in some battles, even leaving Kratos to fend for himself. *Atreus is the second character in the God Of War series to kill a god. *In Greek mythology, Atreus was a king of Mycenae in the Peloponnese, the son of Pelops and Hippodamia, and the father of Agamemnon and Menelaus. The reason why Kratos names his son as Atreus is to remind him about his Greek heritage. References Gallery Charlie full pic.jpg Fatherandsonkratoscharlie.jpg|Kratos and his son Atreus_use_Spartan_Rage.jpg|Atreus uses Spartan's Rage for the first time. god-of-war-protagonista-della-prossima-copertina-game-informer-v4-316571-1280x720.jpg|Atreus fights alongside his father, Kratos. god-war-atreus-ending.jpg|Atreus and Kratos scatter Faye's ashes. de:Atreus Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:God of War (2018) Category:Demigods Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Jötnar